


Happy Birthday Viktor

by blessedbookworm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom, Viktor is a service sub and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbookworm/pseuds/blessedbookworm
Summary: Yuuri has a very special birthday planned for Viktor.Poor guy is going to have no idea what hit him.





	Happy Birthday Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This is definitely going to be continued, but if I don't post this now while I have the courage to do so then I never will. I thrive off of feedback, so any response will be appreciated.
> 
> Much love!

It wasn’t actually Viktor’s birthday. Due to competitions and training schedules on top all of the parties and obligations that come from the month of December, it had been decided that Yuuri and Viktor would celebrate a few days early this year. Well, Yuuri had decided that it would be celebrated early. He had spent weeks devising the perfect surprise birthday for his husband, and so far, Viktor didn’t suspect a thing.

 

To Viktor, the morning seemed nothing but the usual day off. The alarm went off, but only Viktor got up. Rest days meant that Yuuri got an extra 45 minutes to sleep in, so Viktor made a point to get ready for the day as quickly and quietly as possible in order to not disturb his love’s beauty rest. Not that Viktor thought Yuuri needed it. His husband could spend three days in the forest without sleeping or showering and Viktor would still find him the most gorgeous being on the planet. From there, Viktor feed Makkachin and gave her time to eat while he brushed his teeth and got dressed. Once both were finished, Viktor hooked Makkachin’s leash on and took her on her morning run, plus a stop at his favorite cafe to get coffee and breakfast for himself and Yuuri. Everything was perfectly standard.

 

What Viktor didn’t know was that instead of taking the much deserved 45 for extra rest, Yuuri had already gotten up and started preparing for the day.

 

-

 

Yuuri had spent a lot of time thinking about his love’s birthday gift. It was risky, something neither of them had tried before but had spent much time discussing. The idea had taken root months before, when Viktor and Yuuri were laying in bed discussing their fantasies. It started off small: Yuuri liked to be held down sometime, Viktor liked his hair pulled Then it got bigger: Viktor had a thing for feet, Yuuri liked being a little humiliated. It came to a climax when Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear that his biggest fantasy was that he wanted to serve Yuuri, completely. Not just in bed either, he wanted to sit at Yuuri’s feet and fulfill any need or desire that Yuuri had for him. 

 

The confession had left Yuuri stunned, mouth opening and closing as he tried to imagine the Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov on his knees, head bowed, ready for any command. It seemed so bizarre that Yuuri would have laughed if he hadn’t been so turned on. Viktor had misinterpreted the silence, rolling away and trying to stop further questions. Yuuri didn’t let the tactic stop him though. He wrapped his arms and legs around Viktor, whisper words of affection and affirmation until Viktor was willing to open up more about his fantasy. For the next few weeks, they talked about it more and more, and even experimented a few times with the idea. They spoke about how it made Viktor feel good to treat Yuuri like the angel he believed his husband to be. They talked about how Viktor found the idea of putting everything he has toward spoiling and loving Yuuri. Eventually, the subject was put on the back burner as competition season came and schedules became tighter. 

 

Yuuri hadn’t forgotten though. 

 

Once Yuuri heard the front door close, he burst into action. He took out the special box from the closet that held all of their toys, selecting the ones required for the days activities and tucking them into a gift bag, topping it off with some fluffed tissue paper to conceal the contents. He returned the box, and set the bag inside one of the drawers of an end table. Next he took a soft pillow from one of the couches and set it next to the chair at the head of their dining table. Once that was complete, he set the table for breakfast. Finally, he returned to the bedroom to get changed, a smirk on his face as he anticipated Viktor’s reaction to his birthday present.

 

-

 

When Viktor got back from the cafe, he unhooked Makkachin and took off his shoes at the entrance when he heard Yuuri call for him from the kitchen, beckoning him to bring their breakfast in there.

 

When Viktor entered the kitchen though, breakfast almost ended up splattered on the floor. Viktor’s jaw dropped in shock and he took in the sight before him: Yuuri in nothing but a sheer black robe and tiniest pair of lace panties that the world had to offer. Yuuri was leaning on the counter with one hand while the other slicked the hair back from his face, leaving a clear path for his eyes to bore into Viktor.

 

“Welcome home,” Yuuri said with a wink.

 

“I would have ran home faster if I knew this is what was waiting for me,” Viktor replied, setting breakfast on the counter and moving to place his hands on Yuuri’s hips.

 

Before his hands could land, Yuuri pushed off the counter and smoothly side-stepped his husband.

 

“Nah-ah-ah,” Yuuri smirked. “That’s not how things are going to work today. You see, I’ve planned a very special day for you.”

 

“Oh? May I ask what the agena is, darling?” Viktor played along.

 

Yuuri leaned in close, leaning up a little to allow his lips to brush Viktor’s ear when he spoke.

 

“No. Now be a dear and carry breakfast to the table for me,” Yurri breathed. Before Viktor had a chance to process the order, Yuuri had sauntered out of the kitchen to the dining area. 

 

With a shiver of excitement, Viktor scooped up the bag from the cafe and raced to follow. He entered the dining area just as Yuuri sat down at the head of the table, where there was exactly one plate and one set of utensils. Confused, Viktor made to sit down but a disapproving noise made him stop.

 

“I told you, Vitya. That’s not how things are going to work today,” Yuuri said. The firmness in his voice awoke something deep and primal in Viktor. Yuuri was in charge today, and his orders were to be obeyed.

 

“Here how breakfast is going to go.You are going serve me breakfast. Once you have completed that, you may be allowed to sit by my feet. I’m going to eat, and you will wait patiently for me to be done. That’s all you need to do today, just listen to me. Do you understand?” Yuuri spoke slowly, each word enunciated with clear intent. With his shoulders level and his back straight, Yuuri exuded power. 

 

Again, Viktor shivered. His eyes flicked from the Yuuri’s gaze, to the one table setting, to the pillow, then back again. With a gulp, Viktor took out the pumpkin and cranberry muffins out of the bag and placed them gently on the plate before lowering himself to his place at Yuuri’s feet, only stumbling a little when Yuuri purred “Good boy.”

 

Yuuri ate his food slowly, savoring each bite. Even if it was Viktor’s special day, muffins were a rare, rest-day-only treat and Yuuri was not going to ignore that. What he was going to ignore, it seemed, was Viktor. 

 

Viktor tried his best not to fidget, he really did! But it was so hard to sit still when Yuuri was ignoring him. It didn’t help that every few bites Yuuri would let out a little moan of pleasure at the taste of the cranberries. Each little moan sent Viktor’s blood straight south, making it a necessity to shift every minute or so to relieve pressure. He felt so right at Yuuri’s feet. His love so rarely took time for himself, preferring to spend his free time aiding Viktor with his other students or helping their Yurio with homework. Yuuri’s rest days were usually spent calling family, checking up on Yuutopia, and aiding their skating students with whatever emotional crisis they were having because Viktor was terrible at handling other people’s emotions, and god Yuuri was just  _ so perfect _ at always being there, and he balances Viktor out so perfectly, and  _ how did Viktor ever get so lucky that Yuuri married him? _

 

He was only broken free of his thoughts when Yuuri settled a hand on his head, pulling him back to earth.

 

“Are you okay, Vitya? You spaced out a little,” Yuuri said tenderly as he stroked Viktor’s head.

 

Viktor had to clear his throat in order to speak again. 

 

“Just getting a little lost in thought. How did I ever get so lucky to have such a caring husband in my life?” Viktor breathed in wonder, causing Yuuri’s trademark blush to make an appearance to the show.

 

“How about you show me how much you appreciate me by clearing off the table?” Yuuri said, winding his fingers into Viktor’s hair and tugging a little as if to say it wasn’t really a suggestion.

 

Immediately, Viktor bounced to his feet and started bringing the dishes to the sink, jumping with a squeak when Yuuri pinched his rear on the way out.

 

When Viktor came back to dining area, Yuuri had risen out of his chair and was waiting for him.

 

“I’m going to take a bath, Vitya. Come wash my hair, would you?” Yuuri turned, not waiting for Viktor to answer. He already knew it would be a yes.

 

In the bathroom, there were more commands. 

 

“Help me remove my robe.”

 

“Draw my bath.”

 

“Wash my hair.”

 

“Clean my feet.”

 

The last command was spoken with a smirk. The look in Yuuri’s eyes told Viktor that Yuuri knew what that would do to him.

 

Carefully, Viktor took each foot out of the water, washing first with soap, then taking a pumice stone and gently scraping away at the calluses. Viktor adored Yuuri’s feet. They were proof of a life of hard work and determination. Every bump and scar told the story of Yuuri dedicating day after day to their shared love of the ice. Every callus and scar were proof of Yuuri’s power, of his stubbornness, and of his devotion. For Yuuri to trust him with his feet, the very base of their craft, that meant the world to Viktor. He would not let Yuuri down. 

 

Viktor finished by rubbing a soothing oil into each foot, then giving each sole a kiss before lowering them into the water.

 

“Vitya, you have done such a good job taking care of me. You have always done such a good job taking care of me,” Yuuri said, looking fondly at his lover. “Help me dry off. I think you deserve a reward.”

 

-

 

Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed, Viktor between his feet. 

 

“Now Vitya, you have been such a good boy. Will you make me feel good?” Yuuri teased, tapping the tip of his cock against Viktor’s lips. 

 

Viktor nodded, eagerly launching forward to try and suckle on the gift in front of him. Yuuri giggled and teased for just a second, pulling away before allowing Viktor to take the head into his mouth. 

 

Viktor did his best to focus all effort on bringing Yuuri maximum pleasure, first suckling the head while running his tongue along the frenulum. Then he graduated to kissing and licking down the sides, bring up a hand to help support Yuuri’s wonderful, beautiful,  _ gorgeous  _ cock, doubling his efforts when he heard Yuuri start babbling.

 

“Fuck, Vitya. You are so amazing. You treat me so well,” Yuuri moaned out between little gasps and Viktor begins to target his most sensitive areas. “Your mouth is so good. I -fuck- I love that I’m the only person that gets to have you like this. The Living Legend, Viktor Nikiforov. All of your attention focused on me. You know just how to make me feel good.”

 

Glowing with pride, Viktor move to take Yuuri completely in his mouth, massaging his balls with one hand and gripping his thigh in the other. Yuuri was right. He was the only person in the world that he wanted to treat like this. Yuuri was the only person that Viktor wanted to focus on, the only person he wanted to power to make come undone. Yuuri worried sometimes. He worried that with so many others vying for Viktor’s attention, Viktor’s approval, that he would get left behind or forgotten. Silly Yuuri. If he could, Viktor would spend every second of his life showering Yuuri with his affection, pouring praise and love into Yuuri until he would never doubt his worth to Viktor again.

 

That’s what Viktor was focusing on as he moaned and swallowed around Yuuri’s cock, letting Yuuri thrust into his mouth as his love was nearing climax. 

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna, ugnf, Vitya I’m gonna cum,” Yuuri panted, hand in Viktor’s hair, pulling tight.

 

Viktor swallowed down to the root, squeezing Yuuri’s testicles on  _ this side  _ of painful, just the way he knew the other liked it causing Yuuri to shout and throw is head back as his cum pulsed down Viktor’s throat.

 

Viktor kept swallowing around Yuuri, determined to milk him dry, until Yuuri pulled him off with an laugh.

 

“Vitya, I have stamina, but even I need a little break after a blowjob that phenomenal,” Yuuri teased, blush still high on his cheeks. He patted the bed next to him, beckon Viktor to join for cuddles. Viktor would not be ashamed to admit that he scrambled up with as much enthusiasm as Makkachin has for stealing unattended food off of countertops. “Besides, it’s only 10. If we are going to keep until your special birthday surprise tonight, we are going to need to keep up our strength.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://doodlebugwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
